Withdrawal
This is the term used for each time Humans, and other beings came to the world of Daventry from the Other World. The reason why they withdrew over the eons was because magic and science were at odds with each other. People were beginning to putting more faith in science, philosophy and technology over magic and nature. People were no longer having need for the people that used magic, or they were mistrustful of them. People were no longer wanting to commune with nature, infact progress was destroying nature. So many creatures, people, creatures, demigods made the first trip. It was a one way trip with no known way back, so many beings made the choice to stay behind in the Other World. Over the centuries though even those withrew at different times. People of Daventry generally distrust technology (which is uncommon in their world) seeing it as leading to the downfall of the natural world and worry about what would happen if it was ever combined with magic. Humans of Daventry view people of Earth as their ancestors, and they share many of our same books and legends. Humans settled in the land which is now known as Sovereignity of Serenia first and moved out across the lands from there. Many people believe that entered the world somewhere near Crispin's house, and that he may have been a leader of the "Withdrawal". It has been said that his house has existed since the beginning of time when it was created in an instant and that Crispin is older than the beginning of time. Apparently sometimes things are brought over unintentionally, as might be the case with Whately Manor. Exact date People have been withdrawing from the other world on multiple occasions. According to Daventry time, one of these events (most likely the first) happened about 5.5 millenia ago (4000 BDC, that means 4 millenia before the founding of the Kingdom of Daventry). Mythical creatures of Rome and Greece withdrew to Daventry in earlier Greek and Roman periods. As Rosella surmised the ancient tomb must have been carved into the mountain around the time of ancient Aegypt, and Pandora's Box had been guarded their for eons. The names of Merlin, Achilles, and other human heros may also indicate a period when people withdrew from the real world. Since William Shakespeare is known in Daventry, we can assume that another Withdrawal occured after the Renaissance age of our world. Other books known about in the Daventry that originated in the other world include, the Al Azif (Necronomicon) by the mad Arab Abdul Alhazred(not to be confused with the other Abdul Alhazred), the Key of Solomon, the book of Dyzan, The Principia Discordia and the Book of the Damned. However these are considered incredibly dangerious books showing the most negative forms of magic. Whately Manor was brought over in Victorian times, judging by the decor, the style of building. The graveyard of Whately Mansion however show that people have been buried in them since the 16th century or so. Both the mansion and the graveyard were brought over at the same time. Alternate explanation for Daventry However alternately in the original manuals it is strongly implied that events in the King's quest games occured a long time in our past on earth, and the concept of withrawal is not mentioned. In this interpretation we share the same mythology because we exist in the same world just many generations after the events occured. Though on the other hand one could interpret that the manuals are written in the future of the world of daventry when technology has taken over, and magic no longer exists by historians of the world. At that time they may consider Daventry to be their earth. However this interpretation would produce an additional difficulty that would need to be explained, on how did the people from future Daventry contact people of the Other World in the past. There is is not enough information to be sure, which is the case. category:places category: Magic